Ichigo's new life in earthland
by tally1024
Summary: Ichigo is stuck in the world of Fairytail after falling into the garganta. What new adventures await him? Who will fall for him, and what will he get himself into?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Fairytail. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"talking"

'thinking'

"Zangetsu talking"

"**Shiro talking"**

Natsu stood over the beaten, unconscious body of erigor, smirking at his victory over the wind user. Natsu's body however was not in much better shape than erigor's, as the wind user really gave him a run for his money. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises, and his shirt had been torn to shreds, causing Natsu to take it off, showing even more cuts and bruises.

Happy was flying next to Natsu, relieved that his friend was still alive after getting the crap beat out of him by erigor.

"Nice job Natsu, you somehow won." Happy cheered.

"Yeah, I really kicked his ass huh" Natsu now putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Now all we gotta do is get the lullaby from this guy and wait for Erza and the others." Happy added.

"Ok, so where did this guy put that cursed flute thingy anyway?" Natsu questioned.

"Well it's probably on him" Happy now stepping back, "So your gonna have to search him"

"Ok, so all I gotta do I search until I find the… wait a minute, why do I have to search him?" Natsu questioned.

"Well I can't, I don't have fingers, so I can't strip him" Happy said innocently.

'Damn logic' Natsu thought.

"Oi Happy" "What is it?" "What d…do I do if he put the flute up his…" Natsu said pointing at erigor and shaking.

"Natsu I don't think erigor would stick the flute up his butt, he's probably got it in his pocket" Happy said nervously, thinking about the what if's.

"Ye..yeah you're right, there's no way he'd keep it there. Heh ha" Natsu still shaking.

"Well here goes nothing" Natsu bent down and turned erigor to the side, reaveling the lullaby in his back pocket.

"There it is" Natsu cheered, thankful he didn't have to strip search erigor to find it.

'Thank god I didn't have to strip him' was all Natsu thought.

Happy was also glad he didn't have to see erigor without clothes. Imagining it made Happy tremble in fear.

"I guess we'll wait for the oth…" Natsu was paused when he heard a car roll along the tracks they he had been fighting on, and a girl's voice call out to him.

"Hey, Natsu!" The voice shouted from the oncoming magic car.

"Man you guys sure got here late" Natsu said recognizing the voice.

The car rolled up in front of Natsu, and Gray, Erza, lucy, and one of erigor's minions Kage, who had lost to Natsu, and was severely injured, stepped out of the car. His eyes went straight to his fallen master, and then to the lullaby, which was hanging out of his back pocket.

"Nice job Natsu" Lucy cheered.

"Yeah great, but what the hell happened to your shirt?" Gray questioned.

Natsu just looked confused at Gray before he looked at himself to see he really had no shirt.

"What the… where'd my shirt gooooo…" Natsu looked at Gray, and looked as though he had come to a realization.

Natsu then slowly backed away from Gray, and grabbed Happy and put him in front of himself.

"Oi what're you doing" Gray questioned, making Natsu put Happy in front of his face.

"Stay away! Your condition is contagious" Natsu said pointing at Gray. Gray then had tick marks on his head when he also realized he had no shirt.

"Drop the cat, and let's settle this like men!" Gray shouted at Natsu. Natsu then threw happy to the side and he and Gray butted heads.

"Bring it you ice bastard!" Natsu shouted back at Gray. A large menacing silhouette came over the two, making them turn around in fear, and get pounded into the ground.

'I've only known her for a couple hours and even I knew that was coming' Lucy thought.

"I thought I told you two to stop fighting like children" Erza told the two bodies lying motionlessly on the ground.

In moments, the two got up and put their arm the other.

"Aye sir!" they nervously said to the menacing Erza.

'Another bad Happy impression' Lucy deadpanned. Then looked around to see Kage was missing.

"Hey Erza, Kage's gone!" Lucy told Erza, who had stopped scolding the two idiots to also notice Kage was gone. Gray then pushed Natsu off him.

"Damn it, where'd he go?" Gray questioned.

"Guys, the lullaby that was in erigor's pocket is gone too!" Natsu added, pointing at the unconscious wind user.

"What!" they all shouted in unison.

"That bastard took the lullaby and high-tailed it to Clover" Gray growled making a fist.

"Then we have to hurry after him before he uses that thing on the masters" Erza said to the group.

The team of four wizards and one flying cat started to run in the direction of Clover. Not knowing who, or what awaited them.

**Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo:**

Ichigo had just defeated ulquiorra and joined up with Rukia, Captain Kurotsuchi, and Captain Unohana. He was standing in front of the garganta made by Kurotsuchi, preparing to return to the world of the living with Unohana to help the captains in the world of the living defeat Aizen, who planned to destroy Karakura town to create the oken.

Explosions could be heard from Captain Zaraki, who was completely overpowering Yami about a mile away.

Ichigo's Bankai robes had been torn off his body from his fight with Ulquiorra, and only his right sleeve and pants remained intact, and still on his body, and was tightly gripping tensa Zangetsu in his right arm.

"Well Rukia I guess I'll be leaving now" Ichigo said smiling down at his friend.

Rukia also looked up in his brown eyes and smiled.

"You better not die; I still have to sleep in your closet when I come to the world of the living".

"Don't worry about me; you just focus on getting your injuries healed from lieutenant Kotetsu" Ichigo told her. The way he was always worried about someone else was something Rukia had always liked about Ichigo. So when she saw he was worried about her it made her smile grow.

"Ok Kurotsuchi I'm ready" Ichigo said turning to Captain Kurotsuchi who was standing on one of the pillars that created the garganta.

"Well it's about time." He snorted, and then his expression turned into his evil smirk.

"Ok I'll make my explanation brief since we're short on time"

"Inside the garganta, there is no floor. So once you jump inside you have to make a floor using your reiatsu". Kurotsuchi's smirk then grew even bigger.

"And keep in mind, if you happen to fall off your path and into the bottom of the garganta, you will end up in a one of the millions of other dimensions that exist outside of the world of the living and soul society". This being said, Ichigo remembered when he had to control his reiatsu to make a cannon ball at Kukaku's place, and also remembered how much he sucked at it.

'God what a painful experience' Ichigo thought. In a second, Rukia's smile vanished, and something inside her made her feel as though this was the last time she would ever see Ichigo.

She didn't realize it, but as she was having these doubts, she put her arms around him. Ichigo was caught completely off guard by this, and having no experience at all with girls, was stuck on whether or not to hug her back.

Byakuya, who had been watching from the start, made a cough, making Rukia to push Ichigo away, and blushed bright red as she came to her senses.

'Why the hell did I do that' she cursed herself.

Ichigo also blushed, and the two turned away from each other in embarrassment.

Renji, who was unconscious and beaten, awoke when Byakuya coughed.

"Oi Ichigo, if you're leaving, be sure to come back ok" He said to the blushing teen.

Ichigo snapped out of his embarrassment and turned to Renji with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to kick Aizen's ass" He said grinning at Renji.

Ichigo then looked over to where he had fought Grimmjow, and the countless pillars that they destroyed. A thought coming into his head as he tried to remember what happened to Grimmjow after Nnoitra slashed him.

'What happened to Grimmjow's body after that' He thought.

'O well, he was probably disintegrated from Kenpachi and Nnoitra's fight'

"Ok Captain Unohana I'm ready when you are" Ichigo said turning to Captain Unohana, who had been smirking the entire time.

"Yes, I'm ready"

"Then let's hurry before Kenpachi gets tired of Yami and tries to start a fight with me" Ichigo said jumping into the black portal with Captain Unohana following.

'Ichigo you better come back' was all Rukia thought watching Ichigo's figure disappear in the garganta.

**Meanwhile in Clover:**

It was night time and a full moon shone over the little town of Clover. Kage stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the meeting hall where the masters were gathered. In his hands he tightly gripped the cursed lullaby flute. The flute had a skull on one end, which had three creepy purple gems for eyes that shone in the moonlight.

"Master erigor, today we get our revenge" He said to himself.

Kage then put his fingers to the flutes holes and put the end of the flute to his mouth. But before he blew into the flute, a loud rumbling coming from behind him made him take the flute away from his mouth and turn around.

"What the hell is that rumbling" He said squinting to see a large cloud of dust coming straight towards him.

"Wait that's…" Kage said finally making out what was causing the rumbling.

"Natsu!"

Natsu was charging full force at the baffled Kage. Dragging one ignited arm in the ground as he ran to make the dust cloud and rumbling.

"Kage!" was all dragon slayer said as he charged. Kage could also make out Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy sprinting closely behind Natsu.

"Why's that idiot always gotta overdo it" Gray questioned.

"Everyone we can't let Kage play that flute, or else everyone who hears it is going to die" Erza added pulling out her sword.

When Natsu got about 10 meters away he pulled his arm out of the ground and leaped at Kage.

"Kage!" Natsu shouted in the air. He then pulled his arm back to land a punch on Kage

But it was too late, as Kage had unconsciously put the flute to his mouth and blew the second Natsu pulled his arm back.

"Shit!" Natsu said, descending and leaping back to Erza and the others.

"Natsu what happened" Erza asked, confused at Natsu's retreat.

"That bastard played the flute"

"What!" They all said in unison.

"That's strange, I didn't hear anything, did you guy's" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Natsu said confused as well.

"Guys something's happening to Kage" Happy added. The wizards then looked to see that a thick purple mist was coming from the holes of the flute and going through Kage's nose and mouth and into his body.

Kage, however stood there motionless, while the mist enveloped the inside of his body.

When the last of the mist entered his body, he hunched over motionless, a shadow covering his eyes.

"Oi Kage, you ok?" Natsu asked walking towards the motionless body, a large creepy grin forming on Kage.

"Foolish humans" A ghostly voice now coming from Kage made Natsu stop and Erza walk in front of him and draw her sword to Kage.

"I presume you must be lullaby" She asked Kage, who was still standing hunched over and a shadow covering his eyes. The others wizards then took their stances upon hearing Erza say this was the lullaby.

"Well it seems you've heard of me. Yes I am the great Lullaby what about it." Kage said, no longer hunching over, revealing three dark purple eyes and a creepy grin.

"Then we will defeat you here" Erza said requiping into her black wing armor, and the rest forming magic circles.

Lullaby was completely unfazed by the threat and only smiled bigger and more menacing.

"You puny wizards sure have balls to pick a fight with me you know. Know humans witness my true form!" Kage then hunched back over and acted like he was throwing up.

"What the hell" Natsu questioned looking at Kage as if he was crazy.

"Stay on guard everyone, I can feel his magic power rising!" Erza yelled to the others.

As Kage hacked, his body was shriveling up, and his arms and legs looked like they were folding into his body.

'Disgusting' they all thought witnessing the display of severe body contortion.

After a lot of hacking and body contortion, Kage's body turned inside out. His skin was now a rotten brown color, and had a hole in his stomach, and in both his biceps and thighs.

"Now for the finishing touch" Lullaby's body started to grow to the length of a football field.

"What powerful magic" Erza almost reduced to trembling.

"What ugly skin" Lucy added.

"Take this bastard!" Natsu had jumped in front of Lullaby's face and pulled his fist back, ready to nail lullaby right in the eye, but lullaby put the back of his fist in front of his face and countered Natsu's punch.

"Ice make lance!" Gray shouted, sending spikes from his fists into the side of lullaby.

"What pathetic magic" Lullaby said as he broke Gray's spikes by just turning his body.

"What!" Gray shouted as his ice shattered.

Lullaby then smashed his fist onto the ground near Gray, sending the ice wizard flying back.

**Meanwhile inside the garganta:**

Ichigo was running in front of Captain Unohana, molding his reiatsu into a very crappy pathway. They had been running for about an hour, with Ichigo and Unohana switching off the leading every 10 minutes.

But something was wrong with Ichigo. Since he jumped into the garganta, a very strange image of a little red haired girl in rags crying was stuck in his head and he didn't know why.

'What the hell's going on, who is this girl' He thought.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" Unohana asked, but Ichigo just remained silent for a bit before answering her question.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine, just kinda tired" He told her, with an obvious fake smile.

'Damn it I need to stay focused' He thought.

Suddenly, a new image came to Ichigo. A blue haired boy with a very creepy eye was standing over the girl, laughing manically as explosions were heard.

Ichigo couldn't explain it, but the mental picture made him as mad as when Rukia and Orihime were kidnapped.

'Why, do I feel so angry?!' He shouted in the back of his mind. His left eye was now partially black, and most of his iris was yellow.

"Ichigo calm down, your hollow is coming out" Zangetsu told him.

"**Geez king, whats got you so riled up?" Shiro asked.**

'It's nothing don't worry' Ichigo told the two.

Ichigo managed to keep his hollow back, but what he didn't know was in mere seconds, the floor under him cracked, and he fell through.

"What the hell!" his feet fell through the floor, and into the bottom of the garganta.

"Ichigo grab my hand!" Unohana grabbed Ichigo's hand, but it was too late, as he was being sucked into the garganta itself.

"Shit!"

Ichigo's lower torso and both his arms were now sucked into the garganta. Captain Unohana could only watch as Ichigo struggled against the garganta, until all but his head was in the garganta.

"Damn it! I can't move Zangetsu in this stuff." He said as his head was also being pulled under.

'If this is it, why do I not feel sad' He thought.

'Why'

**Meanwhile back in Clover:**

"Natsu, Gray, we'll try attacking him all at once" Erza told the two wizards.

"Right!"

The fight with lullaby was not going very well for the three, as the lullaby countered most of their attacks, and sent them flying.

"Take this!" Natsu managed to jump onto lullaby's arm and run up it to punch him in the face, while Gray attacked with ice from the front and Erza came from behind and slashed lullaby in the back.

"Nice!" Lucy yelled from behind a rock, along with Happy.

"Ow, that hurt a little. But don't worry because I'm just getting started!" Lullaby then managed to throw Natsu off his face, and smashing into the ground.

"Oi you ok?!" Gray asked Natsu, who managed to get up but was breathing heavy, and was covered in bruises.

"Somehow" was his response as he ignited his fists for another attack.

"Now for you!" Lullaby yelled as he turned around to backhand Erza and send her into the ground a couple meters from Natsu and Gray.

"Erza!" the two wizards shouted over to her. Erza managed to get up but her armor was chipped and cracked in most places, and she was covered in bruises and scrapes.

"This thing is a lot stronger and more agile than I thought" She said to herself, breathing hard from exhaustion.

"Sorry foolish humans but it's over!" Lullaby smirked. The wizards could see a ball charging on Lullaby's forehead, and growing.

"What is that?!" Natsu asked gasping at the ball of energy growing on the forehead of Lullaby.

"Natsu, Gray we have to move!" Erza shouted at the two.

"Erza something's wrong, I can't move my legs!" Gray shouted, struggling to move.

"Wait, I can't either!" Natsu added. Erza then realized she couldn't move her legs either, and was at the mercy of a large blast, which she felt could destroy a mountain.

"Ha, I see my music has finally reached you." Lullaby chuckled.

"What do mean by that" Gray scowled.

"Well I guess you should know before you die. My Music doesn't kill, but paralyzes" Lullaby's smirk growing even larger, and more menacing.

"But what's so deadly about it, is that humans can't hear it. I've been playing it since the start you dumbasses" Lullaby laughed manically at the wizards' struggle.

'What do we do!' she yelled in the back of her mind.

Suddenly, a strange image came into her head, and she lost all sense of reality. The image was of an orange haired boy crying by a river, and a woman lying dead next to him.

'What in the world is with this image' she thought.

Again, another image came into her head. This time it was the same boy, but half his face was pure, including his hair. On the normal face side, the boy had a scowl, and on the white side, a large smirk. Erza couldn't explain it, but she felt empowered looking at the boy, like he would protect her no matter the cost.

When Erza finally came to her senses, she saw Natsu and Gray's mouth's wide open. Then she looked to see that Lullaby had fired his blast, and was also shocked.

"Impossible, that blast was far too powerful for any human to stop!" Lullaby still shocked.

"What happened to the blast?" she questioned. She saw Natsu and Gray looking in her direction, and what she saw also made her mouth drop.

An orange haired man stood in front of her. He only wore one sleeve and pants, as well as sandals, and in his hand, was a black sword with a black and red chain, and had a little chain on the end.

Erza could see the ground torn up from the blast, and saw that it led to where the man stood, and that he was holding his sword in front of himself, meaning he blocked the blast with his sword.

She didn't even notice the man turn around and hold his hand out to her.

"Oi you okay?"

**Thank you for reading my first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Don't worry all will be explained next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Fairytail. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

"Oi you okay?" The man questioned holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yes I'm ok, but more importantly you look to be in even worse shape than me" Erza said taking Ichigo's hand and standing up, still unable to use her legs.

"Don't worry I didn't get these injuries from his blast." Ichigo said turning around and walking towards the lullaby, who was still in shock that a human was able to block his most powerful blast.

'Who is this man, and just how powerful is he?' Erza questioned.

'What the hell happened' Gray thought.

'I couldn't really see clearly, but it looked like that a black silhouette formed from nothing, and then he appeared and blocked that attack'

"I'll take care of this guy; you guys just stay where you are!" Ichigo shouted back at the wizards still walking towards the lullaby.

"Not like we can move anyway" Gray said to himself.

'This thing doesn't have a mask, so it's not a hollow, but this thing has the power of an adjuchas but the size of a gillian' Ichigo thought upon further inspection of the creature in front of him.

"Ichigo be careful, I can sense A strange power coming from the holes on his back" Zangetsu told him.

'Yeah, it seems pretty faint, but I can kinda feel it too' Ichigo responded.

"Hey big fat ass, I'm kinda in a hurry here, so I can't really beat around the bush!" He shouted raising tensa Zangetsu, and preparing to attack. Lullaby's shocked expression reverted back to his evil smirk as he glared at Ichigo, who just stood there pointing the black sword at his face.

"You must have some skills to block that attack, but you're still nothing compared to me!" Lullaby yelled driving his fist into the spot Ichigo was standing.

The force of the attack left a large crater and made another cloud of dust form.

"Is he dead?" Natsu said to himself witnessing the force of the lullaby's attack.

"Well how do you like that you orange haired basta…" Lullaby was stopped as Ichigo sliced off the arm he threw the punch with, his blood spilling out and onto the destroyed ground.

"Owww!... How are you still alive, I was sure I hit you?" Lullaby asked holding the remains of the arm Ichigo sliced trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's no use trying to explain it to someone who's about to die" Ichigo said as lullaby's blood dripped from the tip of tensa zangetsu.

"Oi Happy, did you see him move from the spot he was just standing?" Lucy questioned looking at the blue cat who was just as confused.

"Don't ask me" Happy responded.

Natsu and Gray were just as puzzled and just watched with their mouths wide open at the powerful orange haired stranger.

"Oi Gray, did you see that guy move?" Natsu asked.

"Don't look at me"

Erza was the only one who actually saw Ichigo move, and what she did see made her more amazed at the strange man who saved her.

'What exactly was that just now? Right before the attack was about to connect with him, he appeared without moving right next to the Lullaby and then cut off his arm' Erza thought.

"Just how powerful is he?" She said in amazement.

Lullaby then took his hand off the remains of his arm, and growled in anger.

"Take this Bastard!" Lullaby shouted, using his left arm to throw rapid punches at Ichigo, who just kept shunpoing to dodge each punch.

"What the hell, how is he able to flicker out of the way like that?!" Natsu wondered with even more amazement.

"You know all you're doing is wasting your energy!" Ichigo said still flickering left and right in Lullaby's storm of punches.

Seeing as the ground was starting to get destroyed from the massive punches the lullaby kept flailing at him, Ichigo leapt into the air, and slashed lullaby's left collarbone, causing Lullaby to collapse to the ground in pain, due to the two deep wounds the orange haired teen inflicted him.

"You bastard, how dare you!" Lullaby said in anger and pain, clutching the wound Ichigo just gave him.

Erza and the others however, were now even more surprised to see that Ichigo was now standing in the air.

"How many tricks does this guy have?" Natsu questioned.

Lullaby had now gotten up, but was breathing heavily, and was barely able to stay conscious with the amount of blood he had lost.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to play my trump card to kill this piece of shit' Lullaby thought, his expression once again changing into an evil smirk.

Ichigo just stood in the air waiting for Lullaby's next move.

'What the hell is he smirking for again? He should be completely drained of his energy, so why does he look like he's got something up his sleeve?' Ichigo wondered, still looking closely at Lullaby.

"You think I'm beaten, but I still have one last trick up my sleeve that you can't dodge with your flickering." Lullaby chuckled.

"What the hell're you talking about; you're on the verge of death. What else could you possibly have to throw at me?" Ichigo asked, raising Tensa Zangetsu.

'You'll see'

"Oh no is he gonna do that…" Erza said realizing what the Lullaby was up to.

"Song of death! DIE!" Lullaby shouted as he chuckled in triumph.

"Shit! Cover your ears guy's" Gray told the others. All the wizards covered their ears, except Ichigo, who continued to stand tall in the face of lullaby's song of death, which is supposed to kill anyone the instant they hear it.

'What is that man doing, the lullaby is about to kill us all, and he's still standing with his sword raised…' Erza thought, staring at this brave man who stood there protecting them in the face of death.

'How can someone like him exist' Erza stared at the man and blushed at his courage, and will.

"Hey why aren't we dead yet?" Natsu questioned looking around to see the orange haired teen not dead either.

"What's going on, was it a bluff?" Gray wondered looking up as well.

"Nope, I just happened to stop it from happening!" Ichigo shouted turning his head to Gray.

Lullaby was just as confused, as he was stunned the wizards were still alive, as he was sure he played the song of death.

'What's going on, why didn't my song kill these little shits. Wait, did that Orange haired bastard do something, impossible, unless…'

"That's right, I knew there was something fishy about those holes on your back, so while you were so focused on the pain of your arm getting cut off, I took the chance to slash each hole, making the sound that came out of those become different than your song of death" Ichigo told the stunned Lullaby.

"Amazing, but how did he know to go for the holes?" Erza questioned.

"Oh yeah, his song ended a while ago, so you guys can move now" Ichigo said looking over his shoulder.

"He's right, I can move my legs again" Gray smiled.

"Yosh! Now I'm gonna have a go at this bastard!" Natsu said walking towards Lullaby and cracking his knuckles.

"That all right orange haired guy"

"Be my guest. And I have a name you know" Ichigo smirked, putting Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Count me in, I wanna give this asshole a beating too you know" Gray joined in, forming a magic circle.

"So red haired girl, you wanna have a go at him too" Ichigo smiled, as he turned to Erza, who walked over him and requiped into her heavens wheel armor.

"Of course I'll fight as well" She smiled to the orange haired teen.

"But first I'll ask, what is your name?" She questioned. Natsu and Gray had the same thing on their minds, and turned to Ichigo.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, nice to meet you…"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Natsu Dragneel" They all responded, then turned back to face the trembling Lullaby.

"Well Erza, Gray, and Natsu, lets kick this guy's ass" Ichigo grinned taking tensa zangetsu off his shoulder.

"That's more like it" Natsu clashed his knuckles together and formed a red magic circle. He then ignited his right fist and charged at lullaby.

Lullaby was seething with rage, and raised his arm to punch the incoming dragon slayer, but was stopped dead in his tracks, when Gray froze his arm with magic. Allowing Natsu to leap and land his punch right on lullaby's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Damn it, I have to escape, and tell master Zeref about these…" He was cut short when Erza flew over the downed creature, and pinned him to the ground with a volley of swords, making his escape impossible.

"Thanks Erza, now to finish this guy for good" Ichigo said standing in the air over the incapacitated Lullaby. He then brought the black sword over his head.

"Oh, I wonder what he's doing now" Natsu said gazing at Ichigo's tall figure in front of the full moon.

"Getsuga…"

"Even if you defeat me, you won't last a second against master zeref"

"Tensho!" Ichigo slashed the black sword, which made a large black wave of powerful energy erupt from the sword and come crashing down onto the immobilized Lullaby, reducing what was left of the creature to ash.

Ichigo was victorious, and hopped back down to the ground, where Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all waiting for him.

"You sure are powerful, I've never seen such powerful magic" Natsu smiled at their victory.

'Magic, what is he talking about?' Ichigo thought.

"By the way do you know where I am?" Ichigo questioned looking around, and noticing it wasn't the world of the living or soul society, since the reiatsu in the world wasn't the same as either.

Natsu and the others just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well this is Clover, a couple of miles away from our guild" Gray told him, causing Ichigo to be even more confused.

'Clover… guild, what the hell're these people talking about?' He wondered.

"I think I can explain Ichigo" Zangetsu said from the back of Ichigo's mind.

'And?'

"It would seem as though you were transported to this dimension when you fell through the garganta".

'What! Then that means…'

"**That's right, it means we're stuck here, thanks to you"** Shiro added. Captain Kurotsuchi's words filled Ichigo's head, and he knew he really was stuck in this world.

Erza saw Ichigo's expression change, and knew something was wrong with him.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" she questioned, catching Ichigo off guard.

"huh, oh yeah, you see I'm…"

"Your not from this world" A voice called out to the wizards, causing them to look over, and smile at the short man in a weird outfit that had called out to him.

"Master Makarov!" they all said in unison.

"Well sorry I'm late everybody" He nervously chuckled.

"We almost died! Where the hell were you?!" Natsu yelled at the little man, who was apparently their "master".

'This guy's there master, he's as tall as Yachiru" Ichigo thought.

"More importantly, master what do you mean Ichigo's not from this world?" Erza questioned.

"Erza It's just as he says, I'm not from this world" Ichigo added.

"What!" the rest of the wizards said shocked at the truth behind Ichigo.

'How's that even possible?' Gray wondered.

"Ichigo my boy, I saw you out there. So I can see just what a powerful person you are. And I must also thank you for saving my children, and I'm prepared to offer you the chance to join the Fairytail guild" Makarov told Ichigo, who looked at the old man in confusion.

"Fairytail guild? What's that?"

"You see, In Fiore, about ten percent of the people who live in these lands, use magic. They are called wizards. Then there's guilds, where us wizards gather to go on jobs and earn our living." Erza told him, giving Ichigo a better sense of life in Fiore.

"And so the Fairytail guild is one of those guilds"

"Yes, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and I are all members"

"So Ichigo will you join the Fairytail guild?" Makarov said standing on top of some debris that was left over from the fight with Lullaby.

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. He knew he was stuck in this strange new land with no way home, and the only people he knew in this world were these wizards. So, he only had one option.

"Sure, why not" Ichigo smiled, but it was obviously fake.

"Well then Ichigo, let me be the first to welcome you to the Fairytail guild." Makarov smiled, while everyone else congratulated him on his entry.

"Let's head back to the guild, I'm hungry" Natsu said putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"It's late you idiot. The guild isn't open at these hours" Gray added.

"Gray's right, we should go home to rest." Erza told them.

"Ichigo when we get to Magnolia, I'll give you some money so you can stay at an inn until you can afford your own place" Makarov told him.

"Ok" Ichigo said, changing back into his normal shikai robes, and reverting zangetsu back into a big cleaver, which he bandaged up and threw on his back.

This surprised everyone, because it looked like he was capable of requip magic, and only added to the mystery behind this man.

"Alright then, let's get to the train station before it closes" Makarov said walking in the direction of the train station, and the rest following.

"Hey Erza, are we just gonna leave this place all destroyed like this?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry; the magic council will just bill us for it later"

"So I'm guessing stuff like this happens a lot for you guys?"

"Yep, just another typical day for Fairytail" She said smiling. Her smile made Ichigo feel a little better, as he had made a friend in this new world.

On the train ride back, Ichigo learned of Natsu's motion sickness, after almost getting pucked on. He also learned more about different types of magic, and missions, as well as the magic council from Erza, who was more than willing to tell her new friend about this world. She also knew he was suffering from being unwillingly transported to Earthland, and she could sense he had a lot of friends and family that were very dear to him.

The train ride lasted about a half an hour, until they finally made it to the town where the Fairytail guild was. Master Makarov handed Ichigo the money for the inn, which was something called jewels. Erza walked him to the inn, and to pay the jewels for Ichigo, not knowing how many "jewels" to pay with.

They stopped in front of the room Ichigo would be staying in.

"Ichigo I just want to thank you one more time for saving me out there"

"It's okay; I should also thank you for helping me understand this place a bit better"

"I'll come by to lead you to the guild tomorrow"

"Great thanks" The Ichigo said waving to Erza as she left for her apartment.

Ichigo opened the door, and crashed on the bed. Completely exhausted from the long day he had had, he layed on the bed remembering his dads crazy antics, and his sisters who he loved. He remembered when he went to save Rukia and how he was in a different world like he was now. The only difference is that this time his friends to be there with him. He would never see Renji or Chad, or any of his friends or family again.

He looked over to zangetsu, which was leaned against the wall.

"I guess it's just you and me huh" he told the sword.

"Ichigo why are you sad?" Zangetsu asked.

"Why wouldn't I be! All my friends, everyone I once knew, is at the mercy of Aizen! What if right now they're all…"

"Ichigo, if they are your friends why do you not believe in them?"

"Well, it's because Aizen is way too powerful to be beaten!"

"Ichigo did you say that when you broke into the soul society to save Rukia. Or when you charged into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime?"

"Well…"

"Ichigo, you must learn to believe in your friends, and truly believe in your heart, that they will be victorious"

"Yeah, Yeah your right Zangetsu, I've known them for a long time, and I do believe they will win. They always have before.

"Ichigo, you also have made friends here as well."

Ichigo remembered the people he had fought with today, and how they accepted him into their guild. He remembered Erza, the first friend he had made in this world.

"I guess this won't be so bad" He said before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Meanwhile in Karakura town, a few hours after Aizen's defeat:**

The fight took many hours, but in the end the captains were successful in sealing Aizen, with the help of the vizards. Now Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Yoruichi, were all gathered at Urahara's place to hear of Ichigo falling through the garganta.

"What do you mean Ichigo just fell through the garganta!" Rukia shouted at Urahara, hoping for a good explanation.

"The report from Captain Unohana proves that Ichigo has fallen into the garganta, and is now stuck in one of the millions of dimensions outside the world of the living and soul society." Urahara told her in his serious tone.

"Then Ichigo is trapped in whatever dimension he's in for the rest of his life and there's nothing we can do about it!" Renji added.

"I didn't say there was nothing we can do about it"

"What do you mean; do you have a way to bring him back?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, there is one way. But first we have to find what dimension he's in"

"How do we do that?"

"The way we find Ichigo lies in the secret of his substitute shingami badge"

"What does Ichigo's badge have to do with finding him?"

Urahara took off his hat, now in his super serious mode. He hesitated a bit before answering Rukia's question.

"You see Rukia, this matter is kept secret, that only the Gotei 13 captains know about." Urahara was stopped when Yoruichi walked over from where she had been sitting.

"Rukia, the badge is actually a way for the soul society to track every movement of the user, as well as have complete control over their reiatsu."

"Then that means…"

"Yes, we can use this to our advantage and find out where Ichigo is, then create a garganta large enough to travel to that dimension."

"Something still bugs me" Uryu added.

"Why would the soul society need to track the whereabouts and control the reiatsu of the user?" He asked.

"Well Uryu, that's just one of the many dark secrets of the soul society" Kiesuke said putting his hat back on.

"Now then, I'd say a project this big will take about five to eight years to be completed. Oh, and one more thing; Rukia the cost of a project this big will be fairly large, so would you mind putting in word with Byakuya that it's for his dear friend Ichigo and we need the money" Waving his fan in front of his face.

"Sure, I'll try"

"Excellent, well I better get to work, see ya" Kiesuke said walking into his storage room.

'Ichigo I promise we'll get you back' Rukia told herself and walked off as well.

"Let's hope to kami this works" Renji said said leaving behind Rukia, and returning to the soul society.

**Some questions I feel I should answer:**

**Will this be a harem?**

**Well, I plan to have one more girl fall for Ichigo (I won't say who yet)**

**Will there be lemons?**

**Probably not.**

**Will Ichigo be op?**

**Yes, he will have a hard time with opponents, but that will come later.**

**Will Ichigo lose his powers, get a fullbring, then regain them?**

**Yes, he will have a new master for fullbring and regaining his powers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Fairytail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Fairytail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

The morning sun shone through the open blinds, and onto Ichigo's eyes, causing him to wake in a very agitated mood. He had had a rough day before, and just wanted to lie in bed for another ten minutes.

'Damn sun. After getting my ass stuck in another world, the last thing I wanted was to get waken up by you', he thought sitting up and throwing the covers off himself.

Ichigo looked over to the clock on the wall opposite the bed.

"Eight thirty huh, I got time, guess I'll take a shower. I feel like it's been years since I last had one anyway"

He yawned before lazily getting out of bed; still half asleep, and walking to the bathroom to take a shower before Erza came to take him to the guild.

"I guess I have to do one of those missions Erza told me about yesterday, can't be too hard." Ichigo mumbled to himself, taking his robes off, and walking into the shower.

He soaked in the shower for a couple minutes, before fully waking up, and exiting the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked back over to the clock.

"Eight thirty-five, Erza should be here soon…" he stopped, hearing a knock at his door, which he presumed was Erza here to pick him up.

'That must be her'

Ichigo walked over to the door; not knowing he only had a towel on, and opened it, to see Erza smiling and ready to get to the guild.

"Ready Ichigoooo…" Erza's smile had turned to a blush, as she saw Ichigo wearing only a towel. She didn't seem to notice yesterday, but Ichigo was one of the most well-built guys she had ever seen.

Ichigo saw Erza's eyes on him, and he looked down at himself, forgetting he just got out of the shower.

"Crap, sorry give me a minute to get ready" He smiled nervously, and feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh, it its ok, I'll wait here until you're done" she smiled back just as embarrassed.

Ichigo slammed the door behind him, his face red with embarrassment.

'Not my best first impression' He thought taking his towel off and quickly grabbing his robes and pants and throwing them on. He then grabbed zangetsu; who was still against the wall, and threw him on his back, and running back over to the door to slip his sandals on.

He took the doorknob and opened the door, to see Erza still waiting patiently for him to get ready; the blush gone from her face.

"Alright let's go" She smiled, and walked down the hall, while Ichigo closed the door behind himself.

"Ok!" he said running to catch up to her.

The two walked out of the inn, and after a couple of minutes of walking, they found themselves in the shopping district of Magnolia. Tents were lined up on the sides of the street, selling many various things.

"Oi Erza where are we?" Ichigo questioned looking at the various tents and people.

"This is the shopping district, its where people go to buy and sell various goods to the townspeople. We have to pass it to get to the guild though"

"Ichigo I'm a little surprised. Don't you have shopping districts where you're from?" Erza questioned trying to get some information from him, since she had no idea of where Ichigo was from or what it was like there.

"Yeah we do, but where I come from we have something more convenient then a bunch of tents."

This made Erza more curious about where Ichigo was from, as she began to ask him more questions.

"More convenient, what would that be?"

"A mall"

"A mall? What's that?" She questioned.

"Well, imagine all these tents put in one large building. That's all a mall is."

"Really, that does sound very convenient." She was now even more interested in the world Ichigo came from, and was about to ask another question when Ichigo suddenly stopped.

She looked up at him to see him staring at a tent that was selling dog tags. She assumed he wanted so she asked him.

"Ichigo do you want a dog tag?" She asked, making him snap out of his silence.

"Well, yeah, if it's alright" Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. He didn't know why he wanted one, he just felt as if he needed one.

The two walked up to the tent where a man was selling dog tags.

"Hi there, would you like a dog tag?" The salesman smiled.

"Yeah can I have three" Ichigo said holding out the amount of jewels for three dog tags. He learned how to pay with jewels after Erza payed for the inn.

Erza was curious as to why Ichigo would want three dog tags.

'Why three?" She wondered. Watching Ichigo hand the man the money, and tell the man three names to write in them.

"Done, here you are sir, have a nice day" the man waved to Ichigo, as he walked back over to Erza who was waiting a couple meters behind him.

"Ready to go?" She asked, watching as Ichigo put two of the dog tags on a necklace, and placed it around his neck and tuck the necklace in his collar.

"Wait a sec, I just gotta put this dog tag on…" Ichigo was fastening a small chain around the handle of his massive cleaver. On the chain was the third tag.

"Alright I'm done, let's go"

"Huh, oh ok" The two then started walking again, The tag on the sword made Erza curious.

She glanced over to the dangling tag, to see the word "Zangetsu" carved in.

"Zangetsu? Who's that?" she questioned.

"That's his name" Ichigo responded.

"His?"

"The swords name is Zangetsu." Erza once again tried to get more information about Ichigo.

"What do you mean his name, it's not alive"

"Well, you see he _is _alive. Back in my world there are these people called shinigami, who are responsible for cleansing the souls of those who cannot move onto the soul society, and fighting the hollows; souls that stay in the world of the living to long and become corrupt with power, and eat other souls. They do this with these swords called zampakuto."

"Each zampakuto has a soul of its own and its own name, which a shinigami learns and gets stronger after bonding with it."

"And so that one's name is zangetsu" Erza questioned.

"That's right, but that's not his full name"

"Then what exactly is his name?" Erza asked confused.

"Well, I told you how a shinigami gets stronger after learning their swords name, well that's because after you learn your zanpakuto's name, you can use the first release, or shikai."

"My sword is actually in shikai right now"

"Whys that?" Erza asked making images of Byakuya breaking his sword the night he took Rukia back to the soul society to be executed.

'How nostalgic' He thought remembering how weak he once was.

"Well it kinda broke" he smiled nervously, trying not to tell Erza how he got beaten by Byakuya. That would have been embarrassing.

Luckily Erza didn't ask him how it broke, making Ichigo sigh in relief.

"But what about yesterday when your sword was smaller and black, and how you maneuvered by flashing out of the way?" She questioned.

"Well, for that black sword, it was my second release, or bankai. Very few shinigami have a bankai, because it's supposed to take a hundred years for a shinigami to acquire one. I on the other hand, managed to obtain bankai in three days" Ichigo said remembering his intense training from yoruichi.

"So you're more powerful than most other shinigami?" Erza asked.

"Well I'm not really a _shinigami, _I'm a substitute shinigami. Meaning I was once a human who was given shinigami powers by my friend." Ichigo said looking back on how his life changed the day he met Rukia.

"Then what about that flashy teleportation thing you did to dodge?"

"Well that is called a shunpo, and it's not teleportation, but moving faster than the eye can see us."

"Oh, it seems pretty useful in a fight"

The two had walked for a couple more minutes before finally getting to the entrance to the Fairytail guild.

Ichigo looked at the old building, and noticed the strange mark above the doors to the entrance, and realized he saw it on the pink haired boys right shoulder, and the dark haired boys chest.

"Hey Erza what's with that mark, why do you guys have tattoos of it?" He asked pointing at the Fairytail guild mark.

"Oh, that's the Fairytail guilds mark. And there not tattoos, there marks that show we're a member of the guild. You need one to be an official member, so you'll get yours today" Erza told him.

"Now, let's go in shall we" Erza said walking to the door, and taking the handle.

"Oh Ichigo just a heads up, you might want to stand back before I open the door" Erza told him.

'What do you mean by that?' he wondered stepping back a couple feet while Erza pulled open the door.

As Erza opened the door a crack a body came flying through, making Ichigo move his head to the right so the flying body would just miss his face. The person then smashed into some trash cans, and both could tell he was blacked out.

"Uh, Erza what was that?" Ichigo asked, since people didn't exactly fly out of buildings where he was from. Erza was unfazed by it, and just turned to face the inside of the guild.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it after a week" She added, walking inside the guild. Ichigo then turned around and followed her, only to witness a huge crowd of people beating the crap out of each other the moment his foot crossed the threshold.

He looked around to see unconscious body's lying on top of flipped over tables, and chairs being flung across the room and shattering on the walls.

'Well I'm kinda used to scenes like these after the amount of fights I've been in' He thought remembering all the fights he and chad got into.

"Oh crap its Erza!" Ichigo heard one of the people shout, making the fight come to a dead stop. He couldn't see it, but he felt Erza giving them a menacing death glare.

"Alright Ichigo let's see the master, so he can tell you how to get your first mission, and make you an official member" Erza smiled at Ichigo, who just deadpanned at her sudden change in mood. And the two started to walk through the debris to the bar where the master guy from yesterday was sitting.

"So I guess you're the law around here?" He asked Erza, putting his hands behind his head, and continuing to walk over to the bar.

"I guess you could say that" she responded kicking a table out of the way.

"Oh hey Ichigo, I'm glad you came" The short master of Fairytail said gesturing Ichigo to sit next to him, beer mug in hand. And Ichigo complied sitting in the stool next to him.

"Drink?" Makarov asked showing Ichigo his glass.

"Sorry not old enough"

"Oh come on, one sip isn't gonna do anything" a brown haired girl with a huge mug said. The girl was sitting on a stool a couple feet from where Ichigo was sitting.

"Forget that, so can I become an official member now?" Ichigo asked turning back to Makarov.

"Of course, but do you know how things work here?"

"Yeah, we take a mission from the request board so we can get payed the amount listed for the request. Erza's already told me about that." Ichigo told the master.

"Saves me the trouble of having to explain it then" Makarov sighed in relief.

"Hey Mira we have a new member!" Makarov shouted to a white haired girl picking up the tables from the brawl that occurred before Erza showed up.

"Oh I see we have a new member" she said stopping her cleaning and walking over to Ichigo and the master.

"Ichigo this is Mirajane Straus, she'll make you an official member now" Makarov gestured to Mira.

"So what is your name?" Mira asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you."

"Oh and that's Cana Alberona, the heaviest drinker in Fairytail" Mira said pointing to Cana, who was casually drinking from her huge mug.

"Pleased to meet ya" She huffed, putting down her drink.

'Well at least Mira seems normal here' he thought, looking at the, _colorful _faces of the guild members.

"Ok Ichigo with this you'll be an official member of Fairytail" Mira said holding out a stamp with the Fairytail mark.

'Oh so it isn't a tattoo' was all Ichigo thought.

"So what color, and where?"

"Blacks fine, and I guess on the back of my right shoulder"

Ichigo then took off his robes and gave them and Zangetsu to Erza to hold.

Erza could now see the two other dog tags around Ichigo's neck. One was his name, and the other, just had the word Shiro.

'If Ichigo's sword's name is Zangetsu, then who's Shiro?' She wondered, while Ichigo turned his back to mira and pointed to the spot where he wanted the mark.

Mira then stamped the mark on his shoulder, making Ichigo a member of Fairytail.

"There, all done" Mira smiled, and Erza handed Ichigo his robes and Zangetsu back.

"Ichigo, now that you're a member of the Fairytail guild, you must know that here, we're a family. We protect each other, and help each other whenever the need arise" Makarov told Ichigo.

"Family huh" Ichigo mumbled, remembering his dad and sisters back in Karakura town, and wondering how things went with Aizen.

'Please be okay, Yuzu, Karin, dad'

"Oh master, do you know where Natsu, Gray, and Lucy are? I was hoping we could go with Ichigo on his first mission to show him the ropes." Erza asked.

"Actually I saw them leave to go on a mission a while ago. Mira do you know where they went?"

"Well… they told me to keep it a secret but I'm a little worried about them so I'll tell you"

"And?"

"They took the Galuna island request from the s-class request board" Mira smiled nervously.

"WHAT!" Both shouted upon hearing the dangerous request the wizards were going on.

"S-class request, so what's that?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's the advanced missions for s-class wizards only. They're very dangerous and it's possible to lose your life on them." Makarov told him.

"So I take it Natsu, Gray, and Lucy aren't S-class"

"Ichigo, there are only four s-class wizards in Fairytail, and Erza happens to be one of them." Makarov told him

"So where are the other three?"

"There all out on missions."

"Master please let me go to Galuna island and bring them back" Erza asked.

"Ok, but take Ichigo with you." Makarov added looking at Ichigo, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"huh?" was all he said upon hearing his first mission was S-class.

"But master, Ichigo joined two minutes ago, and your saying his first mission is S-class" Erza questioned.

"Erza, you've seen Ichigo's power better than I have. So you should know he is at the level of an s-class wizard already. Besides, you don't know how powerful the foe is yourself. And Ichigo will need the experience." Makarov told her.

"Well I guess its ok" Erza mumbled.

"Then Ichigo, is it okay with you" Makarov asked turning to Ichigo who was still a little confused.

"Sure, I guess it'll be good experience for us both"

"Then let's go before something happens" Erza said sprinting towards the exit, with Ichigo following.

Makarov sighed in relief that Ichigo accepted the request.

"Master are you sure it was a good idea to make Ichigo's first mission s-class, after all he just joined." Mira asked, cleaning the table again.

"Mira, did I ever tell you that Gildarts' first mission was s-class too?" Makarov said leaning back in the stool.

"No, I never knew that. So your saying Ichigo is as strong as Gildarts?"

"Who knows?"

"But there's definatly something special about that boy, something Gildarts never had" Makarov told her.

A lot of hours passed, until Ichigo and Erza finally made it to Hargeon town, and got a ride on a small boat to Galuna Island from a strange sailor named Bobo.

It was night time when they arrived in the town, and the stars and full moon shone over the small port town. The water was calm, and the boat didn't rock at all.

"So Erza, what are we supposed to do on this mission?" Ichigo questioned Erza, both sitting on opposite sides of the boat, and Bobo in the back rowing.

"Apparently the island is supposed to be cursed, and the inhabitants have been said to have been mutated by it. The job is to find a way to stop the curse."

"That's right, the island is indeed cursed. In fact, I was once an inhabitant of the island, and saw the curse spread with my own eyes" Bobo added. He then took off the bandages that were wrapped around his left arm, to show the demon looking purple arm.

"So the curse is real" Erza said.

"I've seen worse" Ichigo mumbled, looking back on his appearance as a hollow, and how _cursed _he looked.

"Your from Fairytail right?" Bobo asked.

"Yes, we're here after our friends who came about a day ago. Have you seen a pink and dark haired boy, a blonde girl, and a blue cat come?" Erza questioned.

'blue cat?' Ichigo thought, not having seen Happy the day before.

"Yes, I gave them a ride yesterday. I think they were also from Fairytail"

"That's them. Thank you"

A couple minutes past, and the boat was slowly nearing the island.

However, Ichigo noticed the waves seemed to be getting rougher, the closer they got to the island, and it worried him.

'Something's weird here, the waves were calm a minute ago'

Then, out of nowhere, a beam of light shot up to the sky from the now visible Galuna Island. And Ichigo could feel an enormous power awakening from the Island, similar to the Lullaby from two days ago.

"Oi Erza we have to hurry and get over there, I think the others are in serious danger"

"Alright, let's fly the rest of the way there" Erza said requiping into her black wing armor.

"Old man Bobo, we gotta hurry so we're…" Ichigo was stopped when he turned to see Bobo had vanished from the boat without a trace.

"What the hell where'd he go?" He questioned.

"Ichigo hurry, let's go!" Erza shouted at him from in the air.

"Alright!" Ichigo said leaping in the air and sprinting after her.

'Just what the hell's going on?!' He wondered.

**So, just to clarify, this isn't a harem.**

**Also, the "other girl" I mentioned will not be from Bleach.**

**And yes Ichigo will be pretty op, but will at some times come across a tough opponent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Fairytail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Fairytail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

Ichigo and Erza had just taken off for Galuna Island with the intention of bringing back the idiots who took the s-class mission, and they were both staring charging into the dark island; a long blue beam of light shot from a big temple in the heart of the island giving Ichigo a familiar feeling like the one he had gotten from fighting the Lullaby.

The boat the two had gone to the island on was wrecked from the powerful waves coming from the island, and to make matters weirder, the guy who rowed the boat for them, suddenly vanished without a trace as soon as the light from the temple shot up.

"Oi Erza I think I can see Natsu over there" Ichigo pointed to the outside of a small village that the large temple overlooked. It was covered in debris and ash, and Natsu was seen standing over some weird dog-looking guy with his own fingernails in the side of his head.

"Let's meet up with him, something tells me we're gonna have to join him on this mission"

With that the two landed to where Natsu was. Natsu was unaware of the two coming to get him, and when he turned around, he caught site of Erza's death glare, telling him he was in deep shit.

"Oh, uh, hey Erza, w-what are you doing…" he was stopped when Erza pounded him into the ground, with the usual death glare she gave him when she was mad at him.

'Saw that coming' Ichigo thought.

"Natsu you have a lot of explaining to do, but first where are the others?" Erza questioned, standing over the downed dragon slayer.

Natsu got up from his beating and dusted himself off.

"Well, as for Gray he's lying over there all depressed cause he got his ass kicked by some white haired guy" Natsu pointed to Gray who was laying on the ground sulking.

"And lucy and Happy?"

"Some crazy pink haired girl riding a giant flying rat dressed in girls' clothing carried her away, and Happy went after her."

"A giant rat?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Well go get them, I'm bringing you back to the guild" Erza told hm.

"What, but Erza we're so close to finishing this mission, we can't just leave now…"

"I don't care, we're leaving, Ichigo go see if there's…" Erza turned back to Ichigo who she noticed was staring at one of the villagers she presumed to be the chief, fixing some rocks.

"Hey Ichigo"

Ichigo ignored her, and walked over to the old demon-man fixing the rocks.

"Is that a grave for someone dear?" he questioned.

"Oh this. Yes I made this grave for my son who vanished one day. This curse has certainly been hard on all of us here"

Ichigo then leaned down, and helped the man with the fixing of the grave.

"May I help?"

"Of course" the old man smiled.

"Hey, how did this grave get destroyed like this anyway?"

The old man turned to the wave magic user Natsu had punched into the rubble, and his expression turned into a scowl.

"He and his comrades came and desecrated it"

Ichigo stopped what he was doing for a second; his eyes hidden behind a shadow, and after putting the last of the stones on the grave, he stood up; his head lowered.

Erza and Natsu stared in wonder at what would make him help the old man he just met.

"Oi pink hair, that last shot was pretty lucky, but now I'm gonna get serious" the wave magic user shouted, now right back up from the punch Natsu hit him with.

"Natsu I'll deal with him, just go find…" Erza was stopped when Ichigo hld his arm in front of her.

"Are you the one who destroyed that grave?" he questioned; his eyes still hidden behind a shadow.

"Who are you orange hair?"

"Answer me!" Ichigo shouted back, gripping the zangetsu's handle.

"Well if you must know, it was me, now move aside so I can…" he had no time to react or use magic before Zangetsu's bandages flew off in front of his face and he was slashed across the right collar bone.

"I hate jerks like you who have no respect for the dead" Ichigo muttered before the wave user collapsed, and Ichigo stood over him with a scowl. Then he slung zangetsu over his shoulder and turned to Erza and Natsu.

"Hey Erza, change of plans, I think I want to take this job after all" Ichigo said turning to Natsu and Erza.

"No way, we're bringing them…"

"Erza we're Fairytail wizards, if we take a job we're gonna see it through" Natsu smiled.

"And I want to help these people" Ichigo added, turning his head to the scared villagers carefully watching him behind the scattered debris. But once he turned to look at them, they quickly ducked so he wouldn't see them.

Erza hesitated for a moment, then looked to the villagers all cowering behind rocks and debris, and what would happen to them if they were to just leave.

"Fine, Natsu go get Lucy and come meet Ichigo and me at the temple where that light is coming from"

"Yes ma'am" and with that, Natsu ran towards the direction the rat took Lucy off to.

"Ichigo grab Gray, we're gonna need him to fill us in on what's going on while we fly to the temple"

"Alright" Ichigo then walked over to Gray, who was still unconscious from the punch Natsu gave him. And of course, was half naked with no shirt. His body was also bleeding in a lot of places and looked like it had several broken bones.

Ichigo then sat gray up and shook him.

"Oi, oi, wake up already"

'Not working huh, oh I got it!'

Ichigo then leaned down and whispered something in Gray's ear, making his eyes shoot open, and stand up in the blink of an eye.

"Where, where's Erza?" he questioned looking around. Freezing and breaking into a cold sweat when he caught site of Erza.

"Uh, uh I was going to bring them home and then…"

"Don't worry she's already givin you the green light." Ichigo said, standing again.

Gray looked at him puzzled as to why he was there, then turned to Erza, who was nodding in agreement, giving Gray some relief. He then noticed something or someone was missing.

"Hey where'd Natsu, Lucy, and Happy go?" he questioned.

"Natsu's on his way to get Lucy and Happy, and we're on our way to that temple." Erza responded, pointing to the strange temple behind her.

"huh, we?" Gray obviously was oblivious to what she meant.

"Alright Ichigo grab him and let's go!" Erza turned and started to fly off towards the temple, figuring they could break through the ceiling and get there faster.

"Hey, hey wait, what are you doing?!"

"quit whining I'm not carryin you on my back, especially when your half naked." Ichigo responded by grabbing Gray's arm and taking off in a sprint behind her; Zangetsu in his right arm and Gray in his left.

Ichigo then stopped mid take off and turned back to the old man, ignoring Gray's pleas to let him down, as his arm was "Going to fall off".

"Don't worry old man I'll make sure to save your village from the curse" Ichigo smiled. He was surprised to see the villagers that had been cowering behind all the debris, now smiling and waving at him.

"I'll finish this mission, because I'm a Fairytail wizard" He quietly said, then turned back and followed Erza to the temple.

"Since when?" Gray huffed.

When the three had gotten a good distance in the air they made Gray tell them everything that had been going on, and what exactly they were dealing with.

"You see, my old friend from my childhood; Lyon, is in there trying to resurrect the monster Deliora; that monster destroyed my hometown and parents, then me and Lyon's ice magic teacher Ul, gave her life to stop Deliora."

Ichigo could tell Gray actually had a hard past, and didn't press him for questions he probably didn't want to answer.

"Well I can already tell the thing that's down there is strong, but why would your friend try and resurrect the monster your teacher gave her life to protect?" Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know, but Lyon used to be obsessed with getting stronger and surpassing Ul, so most likely he wants to prove that he's surpassed her by defeating the monster she couldn't." Gray sighed.

Ichigo could feel that Gray had a very strong bond with his teacher, and it hurt him to think that his friend who he used to trust so much would just betray him like that.

"Oi, Gray?" Ichigo asked.

"What"

"Can you still fight?"

"I've recovered a little, so now I probably can."

"Then it's up to you to take care of Lyon when we land" Ichigo smiled.

Gray looked up at Ichigo to see his smile, seeing his determination to get help him.

"Leave it to me, Ichigo"

"Ichigo, get ready to land, cause we're here" Erza told them. Ichigo nodded and readied to land on the roof where he saw where the light was coming from.

There were a ton of hooded guys all surrounding a large purple magic circle in the center of the floor. They were all on their knees and strengthening the circle, which caused the light that shot up to the moon.

"Oi what are they doing?"

"That's how they plan to resurrect Deliora; it's something called the moon drip, it lets them take the concentrated light from the moon and melt the ice covering Deliora"

"Then I'll take care of them while you two go on ahead" Erza said as she and Ichigo landed. Gray was relieved to have his arm back.

Just as they landed some of the hooded guys pulled out weapons from under their cloaks, and charged at them.

Erza responded by slashing them all at once, but not before reinforcements came running up the stairs and charging them.

Ichigo sensed the monster was almost awake, and in a hurry he used a small getsuga tensho to make a hole in the floor, leading to the inside of the temple.

"Erza, me and Gray will handle things down there"

Erza blocked some of the hooded guys' attacks, then turned her head to Ichigo.

"Alright, I have faith you and Gray can handle Deliora" She smiled, then slashed more hooded guys.

Ichigo responded with a determined smile, then he and Gray jumped through the hole, only to find themselves in a room where all the walls were covered in thick green crystals.

'Where are we now?' Ichigo thought looking around the strange room.

"Hello Gray, I see you came to witness me destroy Deliora" An ominous voice said coming from a white haired guy, dressed in a white cape.

"Hello Lyon; and no I came here to stop you"

'So that's Lyon, his cold expression reminds me a little of Byakuya' Ichigo thought upon further examination.

"Gray, I'm going to resurrect Deliora, crush him, and finally I'll be able surpass Ul, Haha!" Lyon chuckled maniacally.

"Gray it's up to you to deal with this guy, I'm gonna go down to where Deliora is"

"Alright, leave this guy to me, I'll be sure to finish this then join you"

With that, Ichigo cut through some of the crystal and made his way to the stairs that led to Deliora.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Gray questioned.

"Zalty should be down there, and I'm not convinced he will make it in time before Deliora is resurrected"

"We'll see about that" Gray smirked.

"Now Lyon, I will defeat you for all of Fairytail!" With that Gray and Lyon began there death match.

Ichigo made his way down the narrow stairs that led to the underground crypt that the frozen Deliora slept. Ichigo could feel the beast's power slowly rise, with the more the ice melted off, and knew the island would never last if the beast was to break out of the temple.

'Damn it its almost awake, I gotta hurry'

With that, Ichigo shunpoed to the dark crypt; not beating around the bush.

Once he flickered to the cave, he saw the large beast encased in a thin layer of ice that sealed it, and the light from the moon drip shoot from the ceiling and burn off the ice's layers, making a small river at the monsters feet.

'Guess this is it, looks like I made it in time, now that he's completely defenseless, it looks like I won't have to get in another death match and destroy miles of land' Ichigo thought, feeling a sense of relief.

Ichigo walked up to the foot of Deliora and raised zangetsu, preparing to use a getsuga tensho and shatter the beast, when suddenly, he sensed an evil presence lurk behind him, and felt an attack coming.

He quickly spun around and held Zangetsu in front of him and blocked a thick glass ball that ricocheted off the side and smashed into the ground.

"A glass ball?" he wondered, suddenly, a silhouette appeared from the top of a rock in the direction the ball came from.

"Who are you!?" Ichigo called out, the figure jumped down from the rock and into the light made from the moon drip. It was a short man wearing odd clothing and a mask.

"Perceptive aren't we, I'm Lyon's right hand man, Zalty" The man smirked.

"I find that hard to believe" Ichigo responded; now also smirking.

The man's smirk had turned into a threatening scowl at Ichigo's comment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I can sense that you're a lot stronger than he is. And if that's the case, why would you work under him?"

"Looks like I've been found out, well I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore" The man smirked once again, while Ichigo turned serious again.

"What secret, what are you planning to do with Deliora?"

"Why, I plan to control the beast, to make it a weapon capable of unimaginable destruction"

"You sound like that bastard Aizen" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"There's just one thing you didn't count on though" Ichigo added.

"Oh, and what's that?"

Ichigo turned back to the frozen monster still defenseless behind him, and raised Zangetsu above his head.

"This! Getsugaaa… Aagh" Ichigo tried to swing his blade down to use a getsuga tensho and finish off Deliora, but was stopped when the ball he blocked earlier came back and hit him in the side.

Ichigo slid to the side, but was able to stop himself and shunpo away from another strike from the ball.

'What the hell, is his ability to control glass balls, that doesn't sound like a legitimate power though, it's clearly something else'

"If you're wondering what my power is, I'll tell you. It's one of the lost magic's, you see I can control the time of objects"

"Time? Now I see why Kenpachi hates cheap tricks like these"

The ball then began to circle around Ichigo at very high speeds, making it look like a flying bullet. Ichigo held up Zangetsu and rapidly blocked the strikes the ball attempted.

"This thing sure is a nuisance, it's a miracle I can keep up with it without Bankai, but that's only cause the ball seems to strike the exact same place each time it goes for a strike, making her moves incredibly predictable"

"I wonder how much longer you can last?" The old man snickered.

Ichigo managed to shunpo away from the balls range, but when he did about twenty more balls came at him all at once.

Ichigo increased his speed a bit, and flickered in the volley of balls that just wouldn't stop trying to hit him.

Ichigo then looked at the man to see that he was defenseless as all the balls at his disposal were circling around him and leaving himself completely unguarded.

Ichigo took the opportunity to use one extremely fast shunpo right out of all the balls' range, and appear again right in front of the baffled old man.

"What…" the old man said just before Ichigo swung Zangetsu down right at his right collarbone, and land a direct hit, leaving the old man gripping his shoulder in pain.

The balls all seemed to stop the moment he took stopped controlling them with his hand.

"How's that" Ichigo said triumphantly.

The old man was dead silent for a moment, but after a couple seconds an even creepier smirk covered his face.

"Please, I've suffered pain far greater than this… Far, far greater, this is nothing but a scratch" The man chuckled.

Ichigo stared at the old man puzzled, mostly because the wound he gave him was very deep, and blood was pouring out the cut, and he was just laughing it off.

"It seems my time magic is not enough to defeat you, so I'll have to try something different…"

"My ice magic!"

Ice came from the old man's hands in the form of purple rose stems, tangling around one another and coming straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo leaped back to avoid the ice, but before he knew it the ice was surrounding him, making him trapped in an ice wall of roses.

"Now take this!" He heard from the man on the other side of the wall.

The thorns on the roses all broke off the stems and came towards him all at once; a trick designed to stop his movements and strike him.

"Well, how are you gonna get out of this one!" The man laughed uncontrollably thinking he had won.

"huh?" the man said, once a huge blue explosion occurred inside the prison of thorns, blowing up the whole structure; chunks of ice flew from the explosion, leaving only a thick cloud of dust from the floor of the cave.

"What?!" the man said, astonished when Ichigo's silhouette appeared walking out of the rubble; Zangetsu casually on his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"Got any other tricks?" he smirked.

The old man once again stood completely still before getting all creepy again.

"How dare you, how dare you" Ichigo heard the old man mumble to himself.

"Oi, old man, just who are you?"

Ichigo got no response as the old man kept mumbling something to himself, making Ichigo think he just might be crazy.

Suddenly, the old man started to chuckle to himself, staring at the ground and maniacally smirking.

"Well, well, well, it looks like your too late Fairytail fool, look, the last layer of ice on Deliora has started to crack"

"What, oh no, I was too focused on him that I forgot all about Deliora" Ichigo scowled.

In a last ditch attempt to destroy the beast, Ichigo leaped at the beast and raised Zangetsu, but it was already too late, as the last layer shattered at Deliora's roar.

The roar released a force that drove Ichigo back, and shook the whole temple. The roar could be heard through the whole temple.

"Shit, I was too late!"

Bright red eyes shone from the beast's eyes, and Ichigo could feel an even greater power from this beast than the one he fought a few days ago.

"So that's Deliora huh" A familiar voice said.

Ichigo turned to see Natsu standing next to him, unfazed by the fact that one of the most dangerous creatures in the world was brought back to life.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo questioned, the sounds of Deliora breaking off the last of the ice were heard.

"Right when the last of the ice came off, oh Gray's still upstairs and Lucy and Erza are holding back their reinforcements."

"Well good, you can help me with something" Ichigo then pointed to the creepy old man he just fought with. The old man was staring at the river of water that melted off Deliora, and laughed uncontrollably.

"I need you to hold him off while I take care of Deliora"

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu wondered.

"I have no idea, but I do know he's trying to control Deliora, and therefore we have to stop him too."

"Can you handle it?" Ichigo smiled.

"Damn right, but don't get all cocky cause you get to take Deliora, next one's mine" Natsu smiled as well.

With that Natsu charged the creepy old man, and there battle began, while Ichigo watched the last of the ice melt off Deliora.

Deliora stretched his muscles once more, than stood tall over Ichigo, staring at him with his bright red gaze.

"I'll have to get serious this time" With that, Ichigo held up his large cleaver, and placed his opposite hand on his bicep.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

The two battles begin now!

**Well this better, I changed the fight with Zalty, but I'm not changing the fact he used Bankai.**


End file.
